Boredom
by Unknown Personality
Summary: That couple over there is seriously wierd. They're my age and they're MARRIED.


_Disclaimer: Cardcaptors © Nelvana, Card Captor Sakura © CLAMP, Dark Blue © Jack's Mannequin_

[**-.-**] **Boredom** [**-.-**]  
_As told by Unknown Personality_

I'm bored. I mean _really_ bored and all because Kaa-san decided to take me shopping. Okay, if anybody could read my thoughts right now, they'd be all "You can't hate shopping, you're a _girl_." Well, guess what? There are girls in this world who hate shopping.

I haven't always hated shopping. In fact, two years back, if you'd tell me "We're going shopping." I'd go readily. But that was two years ago. After hitting my teenage years, everything's gone for a toss. Actually, I'm in dire need of clothes but I feel so self-conscious and I don't know why. So anyway, I've been avoiding shopping malls like the plague.

My mother is on this health thing so she made me _walk_ all the way. So I read here and huffing and puffing and there's no place to sit. "How can these people stand?!" I gasp for breath.

Kaa-san ignores me. She drags me to the nearest store. "At last!" I spy one of those little leather stools they always have in shoe stores. I grab the nearest and refuse to get up. Thankfully, Kaa-san doesn't notice. Her attention has been attracted by the rows and rows of shoes. She had a strange obsession with them but I'm not complaining.

So I'm sitting here all bored. I mean, she knows my size, she'll get it. If I don't like it, I'll tell her. Then she'll force me to go look for something I like. Hopefully, _this_ time I won't choose some hideous thing I'm never going to wear, which is what normally happens when I freak out because I thought I saw some I know somewhere in the vicinity.

I forgot to include this. What do I do while she tries on every pair of shoes in the store? I glance around, hoping to find something of interest. This couple catches my eye. They both look to be about my age. When I first look at them, I automatically dismiss them as boyfriend and girlfriend. No way do I want to see people making out in front of me.

I take another look around the store. There's nothing interesting so my gaze settles on the couple again. I decide to observe them anyway. They seem to be the non-PDA type which is fine with me. The girl has beautifully long, wavy, I double take, _violet_ hair and the guy's hair is cut in the standard boy cut and it seems to be dark blue. This rings a bell in my mind, I go off track, trying to remember the song and then when I do, go back to observing the couple.

They look familiar. I remember! They're in the class next door to mine. They're pretty famous in my school, come to think of it. They're always together and sometimes, they they hang out with Sakura and Li. I can't remember their names though. I pretty sure they don't know me which is why I haven't freaked out yet.

She's looking through one of the clothes' racks and seems to be asking him what he thinks of each item. From the looks of it, he's been sarcastic although the expression of his face is far from sarcastic. I mean, he's _smiling_. Then again, he's always smiling. Sometimes, I feel like asking him "Doesn't it hurt? You know, keeping that smile permanently etched on your face?" That's _not_ normal.

I get bored of that and I'm too far away to eavesdrop so I settle for looking at what they're wearing. He's wearing typical guy clothing (a little on the old fashioned side) and she's wearing something elegant and I'm guessing, something she made herself. People have told me that she's quite good at all that stuff.

Then I look at their hands. (Don't ask me why, I have this thing. This maybe narcisstic of me but I think my hands are beautiful. So whenever I meet someone, I look at their hands.) They both had simple gold rings on their left ring finges. I like that. Simple but elegant. That's the only thing I like about weddings. You know the part when they say their vows and then slips the rings on each others' fingers? I don't know why but I feel that's the best and most romantic part of weddings.

Something's wrong. Why are they wearing wedding rings?! They're my age and they're _married_?! No way!! I can barely imagine getting a boyfriend and they're _married_?! I look for any noticeable bulge on her stomach but no, it's smooth as smooth can be. And she doesn't look like that type too. So why are they married?!

I can just imagine the expression on my face. A random girl, dressed in weird clothes, actually _sitting_ down in a clothing store with a crazed expression on her face. See, look. People have started giving me weird looks and are edging away. Next thing I know, I'm gonna be asked to leave. But I don't care!!! I'm not moving until I figure this out!

Common sense kicks in. I kick into my "humble" mode and murmur "Sorry." So that these people will just go _away_. Now, I'm in spy mode. I look around furtively and holding onto the clothes behind peer at the odd couple. They're still doing what they were doing five minutes ago. Good! They didn't notice my nervous breakdown.

Someone taps me on my shoulder in the middle of my sleuthing and I nearly jump out of my skin. I turn around angrily. My anger dissipates at the gorgeous clothing Kaa-san's holding out to me. And they're all in my size too!! Yay! Now I just need to get some accessories. Who knew Kaa-san actually had a fashion bone somewhere in her body?! I tell her so and to give me few minutes. She goes off to look at her shoes. Apparently, they're on sale.

When she leaves, I turn and pull back the curtain of clothing and this time, nearly get a heart attack. (It's a good thing I've nothing wrong with me. I don't want to die young!) The girl is on the other side looking directly at me. She knows! She saw me! "Hi." The girl says quirkily.

"Ah!" I yelp staring at her wide-eyed. What do I do? I'm so embarrassed. "I'm Madison." She says next, bending down towards me. She holds out her hand. I hesitantly shake it and let go quickly. "And this," she yanks the guy towards us by his sleeve. "is Eli." He says formally. "Good afternoon." I get the impression of one of those Englishmen in those old foreign movies. I shake my head trying to get the image out.

I nod at him. I introduce myself since they did and stare at them. I've no idea what to say to them. So I blurt out the last thing I was thinking. "Are, you'll, like _married_?" I ask in a rush. They continue to smile brightly at me. "What makes you say that?" 'My dear' I add in my head. It seems like something she would say. "Well," I gesture towards the simple rings they're wearing. "Those."

Madison lifted her hand and looked at her hand and then back at me. "You have been blessed with the powers of observation, haven't you?" she asks. "I would call them powers and I'm not really the most observant person." I say awkwardly. My father always says that I can't take compliments.

"You're right. Eli and I got married recently. It was a small affair really and we didn't want the whole world to know. I'm sorry we didn't invite you." She apologises. "No, no!" I wave my hands frantically dissuasively. "You didn't even know me before today! You don't need to apologise!"

"But we did." She says, looking surprised as if this was common knowledge. I look at her. "Eh?" I go dumbly.

"We go to the same school. We're in the same grade. We live in the same area. We shop at the same places." She says ticking things off her fingers. "But, I've never spoken to you." I say getting sort of creeped out. "We don't have to speak to each other to know each other." And then she begins to list some of my most "common" personality traits.

She stops when she notices me holding on to the stool for dear life. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's only that Eli and I are very observant people. Don't worry. We're not going to tell anyone what we know." And then seeing my expression get more terrified, adds. "We don't know your personal secrets or anything!"

Eli steps in. "What my wife means is that she may know slightly more about you than is normal but she's not going to betray you in any way. Besides you've got something over us too. We're married and we don't want anyone else to know. If we keep our secret, will you keep ours?" he says smiling politely (even though there seems to be a hint of some maliciousness behind it.)

"Sure." I say still clinging to the stool. They smile and turn to go with a farewell. They pause and turn. "If you don't mind, could you help us choose baby clothes?"

[-.-] _The End_ [-.-]


End file.
